honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Third Battle of Yeltsin's Star
The Third Battle of Yeltsin's Star was a battle between a People's Navy force under the command of Admiral Amos Parnell and the Royal Manticoran Navy's Second Fleet under the command of Admiral White Haven. Prelude In anticipation of the impending First Havenite-Manticoran War, Second Space Lord Vice Admiral Patricia Givens suggested a plan to Admiral Caparelli to deceive the People's Navy into believing Sebastian D'Orville's Second Fleet in the Yeltsin's Star System had sent four battle squadrons to Talbot Station and entice the PN to attack Grayson. In fact, four battle squadrons under Admiral White Haven were surreptitiously detached from Home Fleet. With such reinforcements, the temporarily enlarged Second Fleet was established. Manticoran Prime Minister Allen Summervale approved the plan after consulting with Lord Michael Mayhew, Protector Benjamin IX's heir. ( ) Order of battle Aside from commanding officer's names, a detailed order of battle is unknown. As second in command in the Second Fleet - Admiral D'Orville - was in the position to command a task force. Admiral Wesley Matthews was in charge with the Grayson Space Navy. ( ) Strengths Manticoran Alliance forces Royal Manticoran Navy Second Fleet was comprised of about 12 battle squadrons.including [[HMS Queen Caitrin|HMS Queen Caitrin]], CO - Captain (SG) Frederick Goldstein, fleet flag - Admiral White Haven Screen included GSN and RMN forces. This screen included the squadron where Jackson Kriangsak were positioned towards the Havenite Fleet's flank.. including [[HMS Prince Adrian|HMS Prince Adrian]], CO - Captain (JG) Alistair McKeon; Lieutenant (SG) Tremaine and Senior Chief Petty Officer Harkness served aboard Prince Adrian during Third Yeltsin People's Navy Estimated strength of Fleet Admiral Parnell’s task force was about 86 ships of wall, which made an equivalent of 11 battle squadrons.During battles of Hancock and Yeltsin the People's Navy lost 16% its wall of battle, which makes 74 ships of wall. With 31 lost ships of wall assigned to the Seaford Nine station Admiral Parnell losses should be equal to 43 ships of wall and his whole strength should be ca. 86 ships of wall (HH3). On the other hand the eleven surrendered Havenite superdreadnoughts were about 25% of Admiral Parnell's wall of battle, that should be rather 25% of the lost wall of battle. (HH5) Course of battle Earl White Haven used his stealth systems and low-powered wedges to keep the Peeps from seeing his additional units. ( ) The battle was fought at the same time as the First Battle of Hancock. Admiral Parnell's units were savagely mauled by the allied forces in the ambush prepared by the Second Fleet: the People's Navy task force lost half of its ships of the wall. ( ) Analyzing the course of battle later Admiral Jackson Kriangsak confirmed that had Admiral Parnell been any lesser of a tactician in the course of battle, the entire invading force would have been lost, but easily evaded the Manticoran Screen best in position to complete the envelopment. ( ) Aftermath Shortly after the surviving Havenite units' escape from Yeltsin's Star, the Harris Assassination took place and Admiral Parnell was subsequently arrested as one of the conspirators. ( ) Eleven of the captured Havenite superdreadnaughts were taken as prizes and given to the Grayson Space Navy.These were DuQuesne class ships, called Manticore's Gift class after their refit.Adm. White Haven gave up 13.2 billion Manticoran dollars in Prize money for Second Fleet in turning over the ships to Grayson. ( ) References Yeltsin's Star, Third Battle of Yeltsin's Star, Third Battle of Yeltsin's Star, Third Battle of